adriannetterosette ania jetsany swan
by bleedinginternally
Summary: When Bellas younger cousin gets raped, she goes and meets the cullens, and the rockstar, trent reznor. However, ania and bella both have a secret they cant tell, for that can lead to death, exile, or suspension, but suspension from what?exile from where?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well, after a two year hiatus, I am finally back. No, I'm not dead. Oh god, what was I doing with my life? I am going to edit this story like crazy. Sorry to say, she'll still be a Mary Sue, but this time around I will actually give this story plot and everything. So, yah. That's all I had to say. If you want me to continue or have any ideas or what not, just drop the in the little review box. Yea, Imma review whore. No surprise, really... :)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! IF I DID, DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE SITTING HERE AT MY COMPUTER? NO. ID BE OUT SCREWING TRENT REZNOR AND ADAM GONTIER AND JOSH FARRO!ITS LIKE, THINK PPL!

Ania point of view (POV)

Ania! my uncle screamed. I rolled my eyes.

Harry, my uncle is a real pain in the butt. People always said I was annoying, but they obviously have not met harry. I mean, like, come on. He always smells like beer, which is no surprise because hes always drunk. He wasnt always like this, though. I grew up with Harry ever since I left Romania with my aunt. He was always sweet, caring, and also very understanding. Not anymore. Lately hes been acting like a total douche.

Ania Jetsany Swan, get in here, NOW! he roared.

I begrudgingly stalked off to the guest room where he was now staying.

What do you want, Harry? I asked through clenched teeth.

He got up and closed the door.

If you stay quiet, this will be faster. He said.

Wha- I began. I was cutoff by him pushing me into the bed.

Bella pov

Emmet, can we please stop playing this dumb game? I asked.

Nope. He said evilly.

I groaned. Ever since I beat Emmet in arm wrestling, hes been trying to find something to beat me in. We have been playing the stupid Wii all day long. It was sooo annoying.

Renesmee, are you ready to go home? I asked.

She shook her head. No. I like seeing you and Uncle Emmet fight. She said.

I agree with her. Very fascinating. Trent said.

Yeah, we wouldnt want to ruin renesmee and Trents fun, would we? Edward said.

I rolled my eyes. Ever since we changed Trent- yes Trent Reznor from Nine Inch Nails- he and Edward were like twins separated at birth. The only difference is that Trent has long mid night black hair. Also, the venom stopped his heart a day early, just like me. Thats what gives us our green eyes, our super self-control, and something even weirder. We can eat, sleep, cry, and have kids like humans.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was Ania.

Hey, Ania! I said.

Bella, can you come pick me up? Im at the airport. She sobbed.

Ania, whats wrong? I asked. Her panic was seeping into my voice.

She sobbed even harder. Bella, I was raped

As soon as she said the last word, I dropped the phone and my mouth hung open. Everyone crowded around me asking me if I was okay. Just then, Jacob and his pack came in.

Jacob, Quil, Embry, Ania was raped. I said, pain coloring my tone.

Shaking, Jacob threw me over his shoulder and ran out into the forest with Quil and Embry following close behind.


	2. chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **

**ME:I don't wanna put up the disclaimer.**

**Edward: SAY IT!**

**ME: AHHHHH! IT'S EDWEIRD!**

**TRENT: DON'T TALK TO MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!**

**ME: FINE. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. HAPPY?! **

**TRENT AND EDWARD: DELIGHTED**

Jacob POV

Ania was raped. I don't know how, I don't know why. I just know she was raped. I just wanted to cradle her in my arms and tell her that everything would be all right.

When we reached the airport where Bella said she would be, I saw her blood red hair before any other part of her. Bella jumped off my back and ran to Ania. Ania jumped into Bella's arms and started sobbing.

How she behaved was nothing like the Ania I remembered. Bella, Quil, Embry, and I all grew up together. We would always look out for each other.

" Jake, we need to go somewhere so we can talk. " Bella said.

"Back to the Cullen's we go, I guess." Quil said.

We ran back to the Cullen's house with Bella and Ania following close behind.

Alice POV

Everyone looked confused except for Leah, Seth, and Edward. Leah looked as if she was going to rip someone's head off, Seth looked like he was going to cry, and Edward looked horrified.

"Who is Ania?" Esme asked.

Seth answered in a dead voice. " She's Bella's 18 yr. old cousin. Jacob, Embry, and Quil were the closest to her, but Leah and I still love her."

Leah closed her eyes and put her head in her hands." I don't see how something this bad could happen to someone so nice. She was the most help with our father's death, and, when everyone else abandoned me, she was right there beside me, helping me make it through the day." She started crying.

Esme patted Leah's back. For once, she didn't wince at our cold touch. In fact, she actually cried into Esme's shoulder.

Bella came in with Ania on her back, dripping with water. Trent stared at Ania in horror.

Trent POV

This was the Ania they were talking about. I always remembered that they called her Ania, but I never called her that. I stumbled forward.

"Adrianette?" I asked.

She jumped off of Bella's back and into my arms. She cried into my shoulder. My family left the room to give us some privacy.

Bella POV

"Bella, how does he know her? " Esme asked.

I sighed." Well, remember when we first found Trent, how he had pics of his girlfriend and his two kids?"

They nodded.

"And remember how in some of those pics me, Jacob, Embry, and Quil were on there?"

They nodded again.

"She's his girlfriend and the mother of his two kids." I said.

"How did they meet?" Rosalie asked.

She always wanted to know about Trent, she always asked him questions, and followed him around everywhere. Anyone outside of our family would have said that Rose had a crush on Trent, but we knew better. Actually, she was just obsessed with him because Nine Inch Nails is her favorite band.** (AN: MINE TOO!!!!!!!!!)**

"Well, one day, when she was visiting for the summer ~ she's from Romania ~ we went to a Nine Inch Nails concert and he saw her, she asked for an autograph and he gave her one and his number. When she went back to Romania, they went out on tour out there, and she went to the concert and she started talking to them, they went on a couple of dates, and you probably already know where this is going from here." I said.

"So why did you wait so long to tell us?" Emmett asked.

"Simple reason: he asked us not to tell you guys until he was ready. It pained him to even think about it, let alone talk about it. Since he's in a band, he has all this touring and stuff to attend to. Therefore, he couldn't stay with her because he had to come back to America when the tour was over. They haven't seen each other for about a year and a half." Quil said.

"I can only imagine the pain that might cause somebody." Rosalie said, glaring at Edward.

Edward winced.

"Why did he call her Adriannette? " Carlisle asked.

"Because, Ania is her middle name. Her real name is Adriannette-Rossette Ania Jetsany Swan, but she doesn't let anyone but Trent, her dad, her mom, and our aunt Helda address her by Adriannette, but she let's Trent call her any nickname he wants, but he usually just calls her Rosie, Angel, or Adriannette. In return, she calls him either babe, Mikey, Trent, or when she's mad at him, she calls him Michael." I explained.

"Why Michael?" Esme asked.

"Because his full name is Michael Trent Reznor, but he just goes by Trent to prevent confusion because his dad's name is also Michael." Rosalie said.

"STALKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Emmett said.

She slapped him on the back of his head." SHUT UP EMMETT!"

"Maybe we should carry on this conversation in the house so I can check up on Ania." Carlisle suggested.

We all walked back to the house. Trent was cradling Ania in his arms.

"Come on, Ania, so I can have a look at you." Carlisle said.

Ania got up and pulled Trent along with her.

Trent POV

Me and Angel followed Carlisle up to his study.

"Ania, I'm going to have you take off your pants." Carlisle said.

Angel took off her pants, leaving on the red boyshorts she was wearing. I hissed when I saw the bruises on her legs. I looked away because I did not want to see any more.

"Can you remove your underwear?" Carlisle asked.

I heard the cloth as she slid her underwear off. It took all my strength not to run over there and ravage her myself.

"Uhh…I'll go downstairs now." I said.

I went downstairs and ran out the back door. I heard Edward , Jasper, and Emmett follow close behind. I sat sown at my favorite tree.

"Why do you love that tree so much?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged.

"So…she's your girlfriend? " Jasper asked.

"Yes, and the mother of my two children, Demitria and Isreal" I said.

"You know you could've gone back to them." Edward said.

I shrugged." I didn't want to risk hurting them."

"So, does she know about vampires?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, her parents are vampires."I said.

"And you actually let them around your kids?" Jasper asked.

I nodded. "They have more self-control than you think. They don't drink human blood."

"They drink animal blood?" Emmet asked.

"No" I said.

"Then what do they drink?" Edward asked.

"That we can't tell you." Angel said, coming up behind me.

"Carlisle says that I'm pretty much okay except for the bruises, and he also says I should stay away from sexual activity for the next couple of days."She said.

"Alright, I'm totally up for that, noting that I haven't had sex with you for over one year." I said, heavy sarcasm in my tone.

"Niya, do you still hate me? " Edward asked.

"OF COURSE! FIRST YOU TAKE MY COUSIN, THEN YOU CORRUPT POOR LITTLE JACOB AND SETH OVER TO THE DARK SIDE. NOW THE ONLY ONES LEFT STANDING ARE ME, LEAH, AND QUIL!" she yelled.

"BUT I STILL DID NOTHING TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Then blame Robert Pattinson cuz he's ugly and I hate him."Angel said.

"Well, that's mean,"Jasper said.

I just laughed. "That's my Angel for ya."

"Not to be rude or anything, but how is she an angel If she's evil?" Quil said.

"_Eu nu sunt rele Dobitocule ai_!" **(I Am Not Evil You asshole) **Angel said.

"Huh?" jasper, Edward, Emmet, and Quil said in unison.

"She said that she's not evil you asshole." I explained.

"You speak Romanian?" jazz asked me.

"_Da, ea m-a invatat_. Which means, yes, she taught me." I said.

"Wow. Never thought you'd one-up me in that department."Edward said.

"Dude, just give up. He one-ups you in everything you guys compete in." Quil said.

Angel yawned.

"_M-am saturat_" she said sleepily.**(I am tired.)**

"_Hai, Poti dormi in camera mea_."**(come on, you can sleep in my room.)**

I took angel in the house and led her into my- our- room and gave her one of my T-shirts to slip on. Sh put the shirt on and climbed in the bed.

"_Vise dulci, ingerul meu."_ **( sweet dreams, my angel.)** I said.

I stripped down to my boxers and got in the bed with her. She snuggled up to me. She fell asleep in my arms. I followed soon after.


	3. meeting the family

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, AND THAT'S NEVER GONNA CHANGE, NO MATTER HOW AWESOME THAT WOULD BE.**

**Ania POV**

The next morning, Trent decided to take me to IHOP to get something to eat.

"So…how have you and the kids been doing?" he asked.

"We're all doing okay. Before I had Bella come pick me up, I had Charlie come get the kids, then he gave me Bella's new number." I explained.

"Do they miss me?" Trent asked.

"LIKE HELL! Israel is always crying for you and like every 5 minutes, Demitria asks, '_E taticul venind acasa inca_** (Is daddy coming home yet.)**?'" I exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know about you, but it seems to me that we need to pay our kids a little visit." Trent said.

"Let's bring them over to the house. I want them to meet the Cullens." I said.

"Okay. Let's go."

Trent took my hand and led me to his car. He had a black and red BMW M5. He drove down the familiar highway with such speed that it was exhilarating. We pulled up to Charlie's house in no time. Trent got out of the car, and was almost instantly by my side, helping me out the car.

We walked hand in hand to the front door. He took in a deep breath, then he knocked. Charlie answered.

" I suppose you two are here to pick up your kids?" Charlie asked.

We both nodded.

"Demitria, Israel!" Charlie called.

Demitria and Israel came out to the door. They both ran and attacked Trent with hugs when they saw him.

"_Tati, Tati!"_** (Daddy, daddy) **they exclaimed.

He laughed, then he picked both of them up. Charlie handed me the duffel bag with their stuff in it. I hugged Charlie, then Trent and I got back in the car. I sat in the back seat next to Demitria with Israel in my arms.

"Demi, tell daddy what your favorite song is." I told her.

"The animal song!" she exclaimed.** (AN: that's actually closer by nine inch nails.)**

"Whoa…totally wasn't expecting that one." Trent said.

"Can you sing it for me, daddy?" Demitria asked, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

" Yeah, _tati_, sing, sing!" Israel said.

"Fine." Trent said.

He took in a deep breath and started singing.

_You let me violate you _

_You let me desecrate you_

_You let me penetrate you_

_You let me complicate you_

_(Help me)_

_I've broke apart my insides_

_(Help me) _

_I've got no soul to sell_

_(help me)_

_the only thing that works for me_

_help me get away from myself_

_(chorus)_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_I wanna feel you from the inside_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to god_

_You can have my isolation,_

_You can have the hate that it brings._

_You can have my absence of faith,_

_You can have my everything_

_(help me)_

_you tear down my reason._

_(help me)_

_it's your sex I can smell_

_(help me) _

_you make me perfect_

_help me think I'm somebody else_

_(Chorus)_

"Yay, daddy!" Demitria screamed.

Israel laughed and clapped. We pulled up to the big white house in the forest.

"OK, babies, we're going to meet some new people, so you can't talk about what we are or what we drink, and you cannot bite them. Understood?" I said.

They nodded. We got out the car and I held Israel as we walked up to the front door. I knocked. Bella answered.

"Hey demi, hey Israel." She said.

"OH MY GOSH! THEY ARE SOOO ADORABLE! You and Bella make me so jealous with your adorable little babies, just makes me want one for myself even more." Rose said.

I laughed. "You really don't want to go through all the contractions and labor pains, but in the end, it's all worth it." I hugged Israel closer to my chest. He put his hand on my breast.

"Not right now. Later, okay?" I told Israel.

"He's breastfed, huh?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, he's so attached to me. I can't even leave a room without him, or he'll cry." I said.

"Auntie Bella, where's Nessie?" Demitria asked.

Renesmee came from behind Edward. "Here I am!" she squealed.

Demitria ran and hugged Nessie.

"Do you want to go play dress up with me and Auntie Alice?" Nessie asked.

"Can I go, daddy?" Demitria asked.

He looked over at me. I nodded.

"You can go, just behave yourself." I said.

"YAY!" Nessie exclaimed.

Nessie and Demitria ran up to Alice's room. Alice followed. I sat down on the couch next to Jacob.

"Hey, lil' bro." Jacob said.

"Why'd you call him that?" Edward asked.

"Ania's my play mom, Trent's my play dad, so they're kids are my play brother and play sister. It's just because were so close, just like an actual family." He lied smoothly.

Esme and Carlisle came downstairs.

"Morning, everybody." Esme said.

I walked over to Carlisle and Esme.

"Israel, this is Carlisle and Esme, Carlisle and Esme, this is Israel." I said.

"He's so adorable. Can I hold him?" Esme asked.

"Sure." I said. I handed her Israel.

"Ania, can we talk to you for a moment?" Carlisle asked.

"About the rape, am I right?"

He nodded. Carlisle and me went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Bella, Emmet, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Quil, Jacob, Embry, and Trent followed.

"Who raped you?" Carlisle asked.

I looked over at Bella. "Harry."

Trent hissed, Jacob and Quil growled, and Embry and Bella gasped.

"No, dad wouldn't do that to you. He wouldn't!" Embry said.

"Wait, he's your dad?" Rose asked.

"Yes, Embry's my cousin on my Dad's side; his dad is my dad's brother." I explained.

"Bella's my real sister, our parents gave us up when we were younger. Charlie and Renee adopted Bella and Sue adopted me."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Carlisle asked.

"Because, there's more to the story, and that part we really can't tell you. Not yet, at least." Bella said.

"So, if you're his sister, then, wouldn't you be a shape shifter as well?" Edward asked.

"I am, I shifted before Sam, but I didn't want to be the alpha so I just laid low until Embry came along. Also, I can control mine better, so I can appear human better than anyone else. That's also probably why I kept my humanity when I was changed."

"Wouldn't you look different, though? Like more muscles, taller, tan skin, and a tattoo?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. I do look like that, Ania just made me look different." Bella said.

I touched her cheek and made her back to the way she was before. She was actually 5'9 with long black silky hair, very muscular, broad shoulders with big boobs, tattoo on her left shoulder, and tan skin. Edward stared at her in awe.

" I always thought you couldn't get any more beautiful, I was wrong." He said, dazed.

Renesmee ran and jumped into Bella's arms.

"I thought you weren't supposed to show anyone that, Mommy?"

"Well, I'm not, but since we're all supernatural creatures here, why not?" She said.

"OMG! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BEST FRIEND? MY BEST FRIEND WAS NEVER THIS BEAUTIFUL!" Alice yelled.

"Thanks, Alice. You're so nice." Bella said.

Esme came in and handed me Israel.

"He keeps pulling on my hair." She said.

"It's because he's hungry." I said.

I got up and took Israel upstairs. I sat on Trent's bed and I lifted my shirt up and took my bra off. I put Israel up to my breast and let him latch on. He latched on the nipple and began to suck.** (Weird, huh? I'm only fourteen and I already know how breastfeeding works. I've been spending too much of my time reading parenting magazines!) **

Trent came in the room.

"It's been a while since I've watched you do that. Kind of missed watching you. It's kind of entertaining." He said.

I laughed. "Is it really entertaining, MIkey, or is it just the fact that you can look at my boobs without getting in trouble?"

"Hmm… I'm going to go with both. Your breasts are rather sizeable, and you do get mad when I stare."

"And you act like you don't get mad when I stare at your abs."

"No, that's different. I don't get mad, I just get uncomfortable. Especially because of the way you look at me. You look at me with so much hunger in your eyes, it just looks like you want more than my body."

Israel bit down on my nipple.

"_Au! NU MA MUSTE!"_** (Ouch! Don't bite me!) **

Trent took Israel from me and cradled him in his arms.

"You can't bite mommy, that's a no no." He said.

I looked down at the area where he bit me. It was bleeding.

"Shit." I hissed.

Trent looked at the blood. His eyes went black with lust and desire.

"Just take it. I don't want you trying to fight your bloodlust again and end up worse off than last time." I said.

"Who says I just want your blood?" he asked.

He put Israel down, then he got on top of me, straddling my lap.

"Don't mind me, I'm just here to get my brother." Jacob said. He grabbed Israel and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Trent lifted up my skirt and slipped down my underwear.

"Wait." I said breathless.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Put a condom on, or something. I don't want to end up pregnant again, I already have two to worry about." I said.

"Since when are you worried about getting pregnant? Last time I checked, you said that you didn't care how any kids you had, just that you have some."

"Just put it on."

"No. I don't want to."

"Fine, Trent. But if I end up pregnant again, you are completely responsible for the result. Even if it's twins." I said.

"Fine." He breathed against my skin.

* * * * * * * * * *

No POV (third person)

They were on the bed, girl on top of boy, moaning, just begging for release. The girl bit the boy, just above his left shoulder, with her unsheathed fangs. She drank him as he came, then he flipped over so he was straddling her lap. He bit her on the right side of her neck, where her major artery was located.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you more." He replied.

They kissed, blood still flowing from open wounds, and relaxed in each other's arms. He put the blanket over her, then he lay down next to her, staring up at the ceiling.

**Are you satisfied with the end?! Grossed out? PLEASE let me know in a review. That would really make my day, and if you do, then I'll virtually kidnap Edward Cullen and hog-tie him, and we can all beat him. Also, I might upload the original version of this story, so you might want to check it out.**


	4. Author's note: important and sorry

Authors note: umm well this is Addy's friend and she asked me to go into her account and say that she won't be able to publish for a while because her internet isn't working and well that's all actually. Thank you byeeeeee. :]


End file.
